Body temperature
by Jujubex
Summary: Luffy was a transfer student and came to a school full of darkness and oppression. In this school, what interesting things would Luffy encounter? Welcome to watch! ! I wrote a novel for the first time.
1. sequence

Body temperature

·sequence

"Hey!! Luffy! Remember to bring the schoolbag!" Ace just took a sip of bread and found that Luffy had run out of the house.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah I know it!" Ace said half of the road to fly and quickly replied, and strode back to grab his bag to run.

Ace looked helplessly outside the door. Today is the first day of his brother's transfer to school. To Luffy's character, he must be very happy today.

It's just... It seems to be too early to go to school now.

The sky was slightly bright, the city was quiet, the street lights were still working, and occasionally there were a few people standing on the side of the road, and a very lively teenager was running.

Sabo came out of the room and found only Ace alone, laughing and asked "Luffy that guy is gone?"

"Yeah, yes, the young man's energy is really too strong." Ace's bite of the bread in his hands is very unsatisfactory for Luffy's point of not sticking to his brother.

"It's good that young people are full of energy," Sabo said as he took a glass of water and took a sip.

Ace had to agree with him that the two brothers sighed in silence as they watched the silent street through the window.

Sometimes, some things are very difficult to decide on their own, such as the silly younger brother who seems to lack roots.

Luffy was not really stupid. After all, he was admitted to the first high school in the city. The silly younger brother was only the "love" of Ace and Saab. In the eyes of others, he was an innocent little guy.

Although admitted to the first key high school, but because of various reasons [emphasis] had to move to transfer, only half a semester went to the secondary school next door.

In this crisis-ridden world, how difficult it is to protect a brother full of pure brothers, my brothers are all aware of the bone marrow.

From small to large, with his hands indexing innumerable inconvenient troubles, Esther's mouth is talking about countless words, but his mouth is slightly rising.

"Hey," Saab looked at Ace and couldn't help laughing.

"Unfortunately, I can only return home once a month."

\- resentment from brothers

-tbc-


	2. chapter1

1

"Hey, this will not be our transfer students?" A yellow-haired boy with a cigarette in his mouth asked poorly the boy next to the table.

The boy responded with no lift: "Who cares for him."

"Hey, look at this posture shouldn't be a boring person!" A boy in the front row turned his eyes into stars

Teenager standing on a podium.

He smiled with his hands on his hips: "Hahahahahaha Hello everyone, I'm Monkey D.Luffy! Please enlighten me later!"

The class teacher looked helplessly at the lively students doing self-introduction. The students under the rostrum were all busy doing their own things. They completely ignored Luffy.

" Bah！it's a silly kid again." The boy sitting in the window position slanted slightly in front of the podium and spit it out.

The quality of teaching in D is one of the best in the city, coupled with a perfect teaching environment, strict closed management, and an on-line rate，One of the highest rates in the city is the highest rate, making it an ideal school for many students.

All this is only a superficial phenomenon. Almost half of the students entering this school are taking informal channels, that is, going back doors.

The students who depend on the relationship are almost not very good, but the result is only to lower the school's rate, but there are also many students who take the relationship. For example, many people are rushing into Class A, and each class is divided into grades. Class A classmates, who are the top-level class, enjoy the most comfortable treatment in the school and are not to be seen among students.

And Luffy was assigned to class A.

2

"Look at my caterpillar attack!" Usopp picked up a small caterpillar and threw it to Luffy, who was then easily caught by the latter.

"Wow Ursop is awesome!" said Luffy with a look of excitement of the caterpillar.

Ahhhhhhhhh, usopp's face is filled with a smile: " of course! I am a tyrant with eight thousand brothers!

In the first quarter, just after class, Luffy sat in the second row because of its geographical position and other factors. He quickly made friends with Usopp, and was still a friend of best relationship.

"You guys are too noisy!" The boys who had been squatting beside the table finally couldn't help bursting out after a long period of patience.

"Ah?" Luffy touched his head and answered innocently.

Luffy found that there were three knives next to his desk. There was no doubt about why the school would allow controlled knives.

Then he showed a very curious look and was ready to reach out and touch.

Usopp reached out to hear who was talking when he heard the sound, and the two eyes blinked.

This person is Roronoa Zoro, who is a big celebrity in school. In addition to his excellent results, he is an unobtrusive sword.

Superb swordsmanship has reached its limit, and the opponent can beat his opponent with a stick.

It is also a person who is very difficult to temper.

"Hey, hey, Luffy, do you know who this man is!!" Usopp pulled Luffy one hand, and covered his mouth with his other hand. There seemed to be tears in his eyes and he was alarmed: "You're better off this person than me! Hear it!"

After Zoro heard their voices, he had no sleepiness. He looked at them with his chin, and his mouth stirred a playful smile.

"Ok?"

3

"I'm very sorry to have quarreled with you!" Usopp apologized to zoro along Luffy's head. Usopp was in a flustered state and Luffy was very calm. He did not have any sense of crisis when he first arrived.

Luffy didn't care much about Usopp's words. He stared at them with three blades: "Is these knives yours? What awesome! Can you touch me?"

Zoro had always supported his chin with both hands. As usual, most people saw that they would retreat from each other and they would not dare to approach. Today's new transfer students are not afraid of their performance after being advised by others.

He gradually put his hands on the handle and picked one of them. ,

"Oh, ah, ah! Zoro, don't be impulsive!" Usopul shouted with his hands in both hands and his tears were scared. According to his experience, zoro would only do one thing with his knife. That is to defe.

"green algae head, you can't go beyond my boundaries." yellow-haired youth next to the place is talking about his cigarettes. They are enemy but Their position is so close. Every day disputes occur.

"Is this to show me?" Luffy looked at zoro's movements, thinking that he was going to lend him a knife. The smile gradually enlarged and said to him: "Thank you!" Luffy took the knife.

Zoro looked blankly at Luffy. It was a stupid point to come to school for the first time in such a long time. Doesn't he feel his murderousness? If you do not feel it, you can see from expression!

In fact, zoro is not as bad as the rumors, fighting, just a means to disguise himself.

Zoro felt helpless for the first time, his facial expressions became stiff, and he looked at Luffy's very bright smile, but he couldn't bear to start and let Luffy pass the knife.

Usopu felt that his worldview had been overturned, and he was whispering to Luffy's collar and said to him, "How could you be so arrogant to you and yours! Zoro has a bad temper, but if you take his knife, it will change It's very dangerous!"

Luffy replied with a grin and said: "No! Zoro is a good man. He also loaned the knife to me."

Usopp wanted to say something more. Luffy took out the knife and watched it carefully.

"I can't read it, I don't understand it. I'll give it back to you." Luffy looked and looked again. He found nothing interesting and threw the knife back.

Zoro licked Luffy and felt that his high cold image had collapsed. He said, "You kid..."

Zoro was just going to teach Luffy a lesson. The bell rang in the class and the teacher walked in.

Although zoro was not worried about the teacher's discipline, he did not want to cause trouble. When Ringtone and usopp quickly returned to their seats, Usopp, as a half-participant in the incident, returned to his seat with zoro did not shoot, otherwise it was a bloody storm.

Zoro looked at the swaying head in the front row and was lost in thought...

-tbc-


End file.
